You'll Really Love Me Forever?
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: Talim turns 18! And she needs to pass a little requirement to take part in the Priestess's Festival this year...Marriage! [YunsungxTalim]


**You'll Really Love Me Forever?**

_ForeverSapphire_

Soul Calibur 2

I bet you all thought I died, right? I've been super busy. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur 2, and no profit was gained from this story.

I also fully understand that the wind doesn't talk. But I love the wind so much, I open the window when it rains, and I just listen. But that's the thing about living near the city. Noise. Also, there's this hentai game where these Shinto priestesses have to sleep with this guy to take part in this festival… Ahh, nothing like that will happen here.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Forever and Always._

I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Out of all the things I've encountered in my lifetime…

…This just takes the cake.

It was a normal day. I suppose all crazy stories start out that way. I was reading the winds; just a bit earlier than usual. But it was something I always did, every morning, rain or shine.

I shivered slightly and opened my eyes. It was a strange feeling. One I didn't often get.

_"There will be a visitor."_

What kind of visitor?

_"He is familiar."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. The wind refused to follow the way I wanted it to. I spread out my arms and felt the cool breeze.

Tell me who! I fought with the direction of the wind.

_"You will know soon enough, Young Priestess!"_

And the wind stopped blowing.

Later that day, I told Grandmother of the incident. She wouldn't stop laughing at me. So much for that.

I left the 'comforts' of home in an embarrassed rage. I hoped my Grandmother wouldn't take it seriously. Sometimes I think people treat me as if I'm older than I am. After my deal with Soul Edge, some people _believe_ me to be older than I really am. I guess I was still a child at heart. The world forces you to grow up.

I had no idea how much I'd have to 'grow up' by the next week.

I ran up to the hills where I knew the breezes always blew its strongest. Alun perched onto my out-stretched arm. I stroked his feathers softly before watching him fly off into the distance. He'd be back. It was just one thing I could always be sure of.

I sat down on my knees before falling flat back. I just stared up into the bright sky. I watched the wind play with the clouds; and make them bounce happily against each other.

When I rolled over onto my stomach; I felt my heart start to pound, even if it felt like my brain hadn't registered it yet. I propped my head up with my elbows and squinted my eyes to see into the distance.

A tall figure emerged in the distance. Spiky hair and a large sword that hung from a holder on his back were his most distinctive features. I was flustered, and couldn't figure out what to do first. When he was in an accountable distance I jumped up; it was an impulse… and ran up to him. I wanted to hug him. I even wanted to kiss him. Well, until…

"Yunsung!" I screamed, so happy to see him. I looked so small and fragile next to him. Of course, he knew better than to mess with me.

He looked at me sincerely, and placed his hand on my head. He ruffled my hair. I growled under my breath.

"…Hey, Talim. How's my old buddy doing these days?"

"Fine," I gumbled. I smirked and tackled him to the ground with a smile. We landed softly, the grass bending smoothly with the push of the wind.

I thought he looked shocked. I thought.

I was straddled across him with what seemed like a 'shocked-deer' look. He looked up at me, our faces close. Too fast. The breeze blew my hair. I went to tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear, when Yunsung grabbed my hand. It all happened so fast. He suddenly pulled me even closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't expect that. I looked into his eyes. I think I nearly drowned in them.

"I've missed you so much, Talim," he whispered. I shivered. I felt his breath on my neck. I knew my face was flushed. My mind began to spin…and _whir_.

He smirked. I turned my face and tried to pull out of his grasp. I gasped subconsciously when he wouldn't let go.

"…Of course you missed me, too. I see it in your eyes."

"Yunsung…let go…." I barely spoke above a whisper.

_Why didn't I just fight back?_

"Yunsung! Stop being an idiot." My voice was rough; my face flushed pink.

We both remembered the first time this had happened. During our journey for Soul Edge, we met at a tavern that was also… well, a brothel. It was the first time we met face to face; I always arrived a day or two after Yunsung had been at that certain place.

It was such an odd situation. By now, curious about this Yunsung _fellow_, I asked the manager of the tavern about him. In response to seeing a young girl of fourteen, at the time, a few shady looking men behind the manager cornered me. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a tacky looking room. I guessed I was still in the tavern, since loud noise and drunk men could be heard, muffled by the surrounding walls. There were older women staring at me in pity. (Well, that was just my interpretation.) My first reaction was to bust out of there, no questions asked. But my elbow blades were gone. The women collectively sighed when they heard footsteps outside of the heavily locked door.

"But…! You don't understand, I'm not here to- " It was a young man. By now, I was fully aware of where I was.

"Nonsense!" an older voice boomed. "You're a young lad! Don't worry about it, we have younger girls, if that's what you're worried about!"

I was the youngest girl there. I looked hopelessly at the other women, who just turned away from me. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it.

The manager swung the door open after carefully unlocking it. He looked straight at me, and grabbed my arm harshly as I stumbled across the floor. The next thing I knew, I was pushed onto a bed. I tried to fight the manager but he told me, "Sorry, little girl!"

He grabbed a flustered boy and pushed him onto me. We stared at each other.

The ugly manager locked the door and left, laughing. Yeah, I said ugly.

"Talim..?" he spoke first. He had obviously heard of me before.

I blushed. Neither dared to even move. He blushed looking at me blush.

Oi ve.

We eventually broke out and gave the manager a good whacking. Yunsung and I finally became acquainted, and became good friends.

We snapped back into reality. Yunsung smiled. I smiled back after a moment.

"Sorry, Talim. Long time no see."

We were older now. His voice was deeper. It made me blush. Gosh, I felt stupid. And I guess he noticed how I changed, too. He wouldn't look at me directly at first.

Yunsung raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" I gasped, coming out of my daze. He laughed, and I got off him.

We laid in the grass for a long time, just chatting about our lives after Soul Edge. Yunsung and I had a lot of catching up to do. It had only been three years, but it felt like forever.

After a while of talking, Yunsung suddenly sprang up. I lifted myself up from the soft grass and laughed.

"What's the matter?"

"We should go see your parents."

"Oh! Yes." Of course I remembered, I just didn't feel like dealing with them after this morning. It was now afternoon time. Yunsung walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it, with a polite smile. He returned it.

As we walked through the village, Yunsung got such a warm welcome, I was shocked. "Ooh! Talim talks so much about you!" That was the most popular phrase. Yunsung looked embarrassed. I looked jealous as the pretty girls met Yunsung. But they always said that they would never beat me to him. They always said I won his heart.

Yeah, right, I thought.

We walked slowly. I struggled to match up with his steps.

"You got so tall!" I said, frustrated. I couldn't believe I said such a thing. He laughed at me.

Soon we had arrived at my home. I glanced at Yunsung nervously.

Why was I so nervous? He'd met my parents and grandmother before. How _odd_.

"…Talim?" He waved from the door. My father was smiling. My mother was smiling. My grandmother was smiling. Even Alun seemed to be mocking me.

I walked into my home, and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you all acting so strange!" I whispered harshly to my father, after pulling him away from everyone else. He was always honest with me.

"…He's handsome for you!" he replied, nudging me in the side.

"…Father!" I cried. I could hear Mother and Grandmother laughing with Yunsung.

"And then, when she was eight, Talim did this hilarious –"

"Mother!" I was horrified. She's telling him all my embarrassing stories!

"Aww, calm down Tali-Tali!" She laughed.

Yunsung let out a muffled laugh.

**Oh. My. Goodness.**

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me! My face was red…

Grandmother pulled me down to sit next to her. She gave me a warm hug. She tickled me until I smiled. Grandmother was the only person I could ever stand treating me like a child.

After dinner, and a long chat with my parents, (Who, by the way, still had their oblivious smiles) Yunsung and I managed to escape them. We chased each other up the hill my house rested on. The village was in a mountainous area. The nights were chilly.

We slowed down to a brisk walk. Yunsung and I stepped in tune with each other, smiling softly.

"…It's so nice to see you again. Sorry about my family. They're so odd!" I laughed, trying to make up for what happened. It was mostly to help me get over my silly embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it! And I won't be going anywhere for a while…Tali-Tali!" He smirked. I hated that stupid nickname!

"Oooh! You're gonna get it!" I waved a fist at him childishly.

He ducked, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave a 'hey!' in protest, but he lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder. I kicked my feet and yelled.

"Let me down, you _pervert_, or I'll let the whole village know!" I threatened. I was no good at threatening people. Especially Yunsung. But I can't say he ever challenged me.

"Let them know wha…?" he said sarcastically.

I flushed red and stopped fighting. Ha. What a joke. He caught me again.

Yunsung let me down and sighed, smirking. There was a sweet silence as we watched the moon rise into the inky black sky.

Our silences were never uncomfortable; we had grown so close to each other, we could read each other's feelings, in a way. I smiled and threw my head back as the cool night air swirled around me. The warmth of my body started to fade in a rush, and I shivered. I sat up and pulled my knees to me chest, arms hanging limply over my knees.

And then it happened. I heard him shuffle next to me. His strong arms draped over my shoulders, and pulled me close. The eighteen year old held me tight, protecting me. I loved that we no longer had to be enemies. We were friends.

I felt his warm breath on my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Yunsung…" I whispered, "…please." My voice hitched in my throat.

He silently placed his cheek against mine. He was behind me, his toned chest firmly against my back.

My heart beat faster…was everything happening too fast? What was happening?

Too close. We were too close. No.

"Monkey!" I said hastily. It was my name for him because of how he would jump through the window of my house instead of using the door. He only did that when my parents weren't home. It was the first time he had visited in the longest while. Had he grown out of it?

He laughed.

His strong arms fell from my small shoulders and down to my waist. My eyes shot open when he kissed my cheek. I was about to pull away when his warm lips graced my own.

I didn't want my first kiss to mean nothing. How did he feel for me?

I closed my eyes and shivered. I had to admit…the feeling was welcoming.

He kissed down my cheek. I gripped at his wrists weakly and in vain, as he pushed me down into the tall grass. The moon had raised high into the sky by now.

"Wha-" I wanted to stop him. I wanted everything to just slow down. My head turned to the side limply. I couldn't protest. All my protests had melted away.

"Yunsung!" My voice left. My face was flushed.

He stopped suddenly and our eyes caught each others. I blushed even more. Oi, What a mess. Even a kiss on the cheek seemed like a big deal.

He rolled off to the side and mumbled an apology. I felt bold and weak at the same time. I giggled. It didn't feel like my voice. But it didn't feel forced, either. At least, I didn't want it to be. Yunsung glanced up at me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders; like he had before. I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"…You know we won't be able to stay friends for long, right?" He looked questioningly at me, I could tell, but I wouldn't face him.

"Why's that?" he replied. I could sense nothing in his voice.

"Because…because it will change into something else!" He knew how afraid of change I was.

* * *

Is it just me, or is the word embarrassing getting used too much? And the word believe? Oh…anyway, tell me what you all think! Thanks for reading. (This chapter sounded forced didn't it? Blah. I wanted to get that minor development out of the way, you know?)

I cut out the ending. This is what it would have said.

"And we stayed like that, until it was too dark to see. Too cold to move. And when we were too frightened to think."

Blah. I'm a sap.


End file.
